Any Bonds Today?
Any Bonds Today? is a 1942 animated propaganda film directed by Bob Clampett and starring Bugs Bunny. Title The title is taken from the song written by Irving Berlin, which is featured in this short. The Cartoon The 90-second cartoon, commissioned by the Treasury and in the public domain, was designed to encourage movie theater audiences to buy defense bonds and stamps. Its title card identifies it as "Leon Schlesinger Presents Bugs Bunny", but it is more widely known as "Any Bonds Today?" Bob Clampett directed the film, which started production in late November 1941 and was completed eight days after the attack on Pearl Harbor. In it, Bugs Bunny sings a portion of Berlin's song against a patriotic backdrop, at one point going into a blackface parody of Al Jolson. For the song's last refrain, he is joined by Porky Pig, in Navy uniform, and Elmer Fudd, in Army garb. Song Lyrics Bugs Bunny: The tall man with the high hat and the whiskers on his chin Will soon be knocking at your door and you ought to be in The tall man with the high hat will be coming down your way Get your savings out when you hear him shout "Any bonds today?" (Turns into the bonds guy) Come on and get 'em folks, come on, step right up and get 'em. Any bonds today? Bonds of freedom That's what I'm selling Any bonds today? Scrape up the most you can Here comes the freedom man Asking you to buy a share of freedom today (Turns face into Al Jolson's) Naw, many stamps today Give kiddies We'll be blest We all invest In the U.S.A. Sammy, mah, my uncle Sammy Elmer Fudd: Here comes the freedom man Porky Pig: C-C-Can't make tomorrow's plan Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd and Porky Pig: Not unless you buy a share of freedom today Any stamps? Any bonds today? Availability * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, ''Disc 3 (part of Toonheads: The Lost Cartoons,edited) Censorship Despite this being one of the 12 banned Bugs Bunny cartoons that was meant to air on Cartoon Network's weekend marathon, June Bugs, in 2001, this short has aired on Cartoon Network's animation history show, ''ToonHeads, as part of a special episode showcasing lost and rare animated pieces (and some live-action, such as "Crying for the Carolines", a clip from My Dream is Yours, and some clips from the Termite Terrace gag reel showing a "typical" workday for the Warner Bros. animation staff) from Warner Bros. Studios. The version that aired on ToonHeads, however, had the part with Bugs Bunny in blackface, imitating Al Jolson, edited with a page-turning wipe effect.The Censored Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Page: A http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-a.aspx This version was also shown on the first volume of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection DVD set as a special feature. The full, uncut version of this short however appears only on The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Volume 4 laserdisc release and most online video sites, such as YouTube and Dailymotion. Notes * The "Mammy" impersonation has been adopted by the alt-right movement in 2012 as an internet meme on 4chan. Gallery 639930.jpg|Bugs's Al Jolson impression, a scene cut from some prints, including the version shown on Cartoon Network's ToonHeads special about rare and obscure Warner Bros. shorts. AnybondstodaybugsPorky.jpg References Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Shorts Category:Public domain films Category:1942 Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger